


When We Were Young

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Erin's relationship throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Abby stared in awe at Erin throughout most of her day. There was just something about her best friend that she was absolutely enamored with. Erin was adorable, cute, funny, silly, awkward, shy, and all around lovable. When she mentioned her ghost encounter, instead of laughing and calling her names, Abby's eyes grew wide as saucers and asked Erin a million questions, intrigued and eventually becoming obsessed with the paranormal. They bonded instantly and began "ghost hunting" at the age of ten. 

As the years passed, Abby realized that she was slowly having feelings other than just friendship towards Erin. She found herself wanting to always touch her, hold her hand, even kiss her on the lips. At the ripe age of fourteen, Abby got the opportunity that she was not going to pass up. 

"I just don't get it!" Erin cried out, wiping stubborn tears off of her cheeks. They were at Abby's house after school. Abby had kicked off her sneakers and was in the process of tossing her school uniform skirt in the laundry basket when Erin burst out in tears. "He s-said he liked m-me! Me! Why did he have to go off and kiss Becky Elliott right in front of me? He knows I go down that hallway everyday at lunch! He knows that."

"Erin," Abby soothed, rubbing her best friend's back as she poured her heart out on her Star Trek bedspread. "He's a dick. And she's a bitch. I don't know what the hell was going on in their idiot pea-brains, but I can guarantee you do not need to spend your time agonizing over this. He's just a _boy_. A _stupid boy_. You deserve way better. You're too smart and way too pretty for Jonathan 'Dick-Face' Dickens." Erin looked up at Abby, her face red and tear streaked. "I mean, have you seen his face? It looks like a bag of dicks, I shit you not." 

Erin finally let out a giggle and wiped the last of her tears away. "Thank you, Abby. You always know just what to say." She looked away and bit her lip, her fingers rubbing back and forth over a crease in her plaid skirt.

Abby studied her friend, a frown on her face. "What's still bothering you, then?"

Erin shook her head and sighed. "It's just... I thought today I was going to get my first kiss. I'm not really hung up on Jonathan, at all. I just really wanted my first kiss."

And as her heart beat sped up, Abby came to a quick and sudden decision. Making sure Erin's eyes were still glued to the floor, Abby pressed her eager lips against Erin's unsuspecting ones. She felt Erin gasp against her mouth so Abby leaned forward even more, keeping her balance with one hand pressed into the mattress. She stayed there, frozen, until she felt the pressure of Erin kissing her back. Abby did a small cheer of victory in her head, her heart practically leaping from her chest. 

They pulled apart slowly and Abby peaked one eye open to gauge her friend's reaction. Erin still had her eyes closed when she whispered, "what was that?"

Abby smiled, licking her lips triumphantly. 

"Your first kiss."


	2. Backseat Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Erin in high school.

"A little to the left... up, up, ooh, now to the right-"

Abby snapped her head up from between Erin's legs and glared. "Will you shut up? You're such a backseat driver."

"Well, I know the route better than you."

Abby scoffed and licked her lips. "That's so unfair. I've never done this before."

Erin looked down at her girlfriend of two years. "Well neither have I. I don't know the protocol." 

"Obviously because you're still clothed," she muttered.

"For the last time, I thought it would be sexy!" 

"Your school uniform? Sexy? Really?!"

"Can we _please_ go back to what we were doing?" 

"You mean what _I_ was doing?"

"Abby."

"Fine."

Abby lowered her head back between Erin's legs. Erin bent her knees and spread her legs open even more, squirming in anticipation when she felt Abby's breath on her exposed core. Abby darted her tongue out and teasingly flicked it against her clit. She smiled at Erin's gasp and then dove in, her lips enclosing around the nub and suckling hungrily. 

"Ooohhhhh, oh my, Abby..." Erin whimpered. Her hands balled into fists at her sides and she tried to resist bucking her hips. 

Abby moved her mouth down to Erin's entrance and eased her tongue in, angling the muscle up into a curve while her thumb rubbed her button. 

"Oh fffff... ffffffuuuuhhh... Abby!" She threw her head back as her orgaasm engulfed her whole body. Abby removed her tongue and flicked it back and forth quickly over her clit to prolong the pleasure. When Erin's muscles relaxed, she slowly laved at the juices that escaped her while Erin tried to control her breathing. "Oh damn."

Abby raised her head and wiped the wetness from her mouth and chin, licking it off her thumb. "Was it good?"

Erin looked at her from under hooded eyes. "Incredible."

Abby nodded pleasantly. "I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a headcanon about how Erin doesn't like to cuss, even in the throws of passion, but Abby has a dirty mouth always so I just wanted to share that with you. 
> 
> Also this chapter might seem one-sided (where's Abby's fun lovin' times?), but that will be fixed in the next chapter. College days!
> 
> Sorry for the shortness. I actually wrote this at work while on break and I don't want this story to be dragged out anyway. It's mostly moments between Abby and Erin's relationship. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the reviews on my last chapter!


	3. First Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Abby the day before graduating college.

"Are you okay?" 

Erin looked up from her physics textbook to look at her girlfriend. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Abby frowned, "you look upset."

Erin closed her book and sighed with a heavy heart. "I am upset. We graduate tomorrow."

Abby walked around to Erin's side of their bed in the tiny one bedroom apartment they shared outside of campus and sat on the edge, placing her hand on her thigh. "Erin, it's not like we won't see each other. No one is going anywhere. We both have jobs lined up ten minutes away from each other. Plus our book is coming out in two weeks!"

Erin forced a smile that she hoped Abby didn't see through. "Yeah, you're right." Erin's stomach dropped and began to ache. She knew she would be gone in the morning. She already had her diploma, she didn't need to walk across the stage. She didn't talk to her family anymore so it wasn't really that important to her. It was important to Abby, but Erin couldn't bear a goodbye. She had already called the publisher and made them return her copy of the book and then she hid the other one in an already packed suitcase behind her clothes in the closet. She only had a few necessity items to pack and then she would be gone. Away from ghosts, away from the torment of her childhood... Away from Abby.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Erin shook her head and stared at Abby's adorable face. Abby made to get up, but Erin stopped her with a hand on her wrist. Abby looked down at her in question, but Erin didn't say anything. Instead, she tugged Abby down on top of her and kissed her. Abby, surprised, but not complaining, moaned and shifted so she was on all fours above Erin. 

Erin deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding easily into Abby's mouth to tangle with hers. She reached up and tangled her hand in Abby's ponytail. Erin hooked her fingers in the hair tie and tugged, feeling the dark brunette's hair fall around her face and tickle her cheeks. She tugged her hair and hooked her legs over the back of her knees, rolling them over so Erin was straddling Abby's waist. She quickly unbuckled her girlfriend's jeans and yanked them down her thighs, her panties following suite. 

"Erin?" Abby breathed out, catching the red head's eyes from between her legs. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Erin smiled warmly and answered her with a long lick to her core. 

"Ohhh, oh my God." Abby bucked her hips and bit her bottom lip as her girlfriend went down on her. She felt her eyes roll back when Erin slipped two fingers into her slowly and then curled them up, stroking in and out while her tongue flicked back and forth over her sensitive clit. She tangled on hand in Erin's red mane and massaged her own breast with the other, moaning loudly. "Erin, mmm..."

Erin added a third finger and pumped wildly, knowing Abby liked it fast and rough. She was rewarded with a gasp and shriek from above. 

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck! Aah!" Abby's entire body stiffened as her orgasm washed over her. Erin slipped her drenched fingers out of Abby and rubbed furiously on her clit. She opened her mouth to catch the juices squirting out of Abby, reveling in her girlfriend's screams of pleasure. 

Abby reached down and grabbed Erin's wrist, the pleasure becoming too much. Erin continued to leisurely lick at Abby's soaked thighs and the wetness still pouring slowly out of her. When she was satisfied with her work, she moved up Abby's body and kissed her hard, her tongue stroking against Abby's so she could taste herself. 

When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Abby reached up and caressed Erin's cheek gently with a smile. Erin felt tears fill her eyes and she quickly buried her head in Abby's bosom so she wouldn't see them.

"I love you, Abby." She whispered.

Abby ran her fingers through Erin's locks. "I love you, too."

When Abby woke in the morning she was alone. She found her panties on the floor and pulled them on before she padded out of the bedroom in search of Erin. The air felt different and Abby's stomach tightened with nerves. 

"Erin?" she called out. Her voice seemed to echo in the tiny apartment. She walked over to the kitchenette and found a white piece of paper on the counter. Tears immediately welled in her eyes. "No," she whispered. With shaking hands she grabbed the paper and slowly opened it. 

" _I'm sorry_ ," was all it said. 

A sob escaped Abby's tight throat and she covered her mouth. She searched the closet and the drawers and anywhere else she could think of for Erin's things, but all she found was her own items. She finally made her way back to the bedroom and crawled into the bed, clutching Erin's pillow to her chest as she cried.

She never made it to graduation.


	4. You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final installment that literally took forever to write.

"Erin."

"Abby."

Neither thought it would come to this. 

Erin always thought their reunion would be a chat through Facebook that would end up with them meeting for coffee and then eventually becoming friends again.

Abby imagined they would run into each other on the streets and she'd start a dramatic screaming match with the taller woman that would eventually end in a fist fight.

Though, neither scenario occurred. Instead, the two ex-girlfriends just stared each other down, taking in the differences that developed over the years and the similarities that would never change. 

"So I-"

"How did you-"

Uh oh. Both speaking at the same time. Awkward. The tension was thicker than molasses. 

"Look, Abby," Erin began, taking a step towards her. She tried not to react when Abby flinched and stepped backwards, but her heart pounded in her ears and her hands began to slightly shake. "I found out you are selling our book online and I would really appreciate it if you could take it down." She looked up to find Abby staring at her own hands, biting her lower lip. "I'm up for tenure and I-"

"How could you?"

Erin's stomach dropped into her heels. _Shit_. "W-what?"

Abby looked up at the redhead, tears threatening to fall from her eyes at any second, her lip trembling slightly. "H-how could you leave me like that?"

"Abby-"

"NO!" 

Erin jumped at the shout and the loud _'smack'_ of Abby's palm connecting with the table beside her. 

"You don't get to talk. You have _no_ excuse," Abby growled, pointing her finger accusingly at Erin. "You left, Erin. You abandoned the book. You abandoned our life. You abandoned _me_." Her voice caught and she choked out a sob, her hands angrily swiping at the tears falling rapidly from her eyes. She never thought she'd be this upset after so many years, but the emotions were still riding high. 

Erin watched the woman fall apart in front of her. She never saw Abby cry. Abby saw Erin cry countless times, but the other woman was a rock and never let anything get to her. Until Erin left her. Her hands shook uncontrollably and she felt a tightness in her throat. 

"Why?" Abby whispered, sniffling behind her hand. She locked eyes with her former lover. "Why did you have to leave?"

"Because I was scared!" Erin burst out causing the brunette to flinch. "I was fucking scared, Abby! Okay?" She took a deep breath and calmed her voice. "I've always been scared of what people thought of me, you know that. But I was graduating. I was getting a fresh start. I needed to move on from my shitty childhood. I needed to forget about the paranormal. I needed to..." She swallowed loudly and licked her lips. "I had to leave you because you were apart of all of that. If I didn't leave, I never would have gotten a new life."

Abby crossed her arms over her chest. "So I'm apart of your 'shitty childhood'? Is that what you're saying?"

"No!" Erin laughed humorlessly. "Damn it, Abby, I love you. I never wanted to leave you. But with the book coming out and our relationship..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "I panicked."

"You could have talked to me," Abby muttered, her tone less defiant than before.

"I tried, so many times," Erin sighed, pressing her fingers to her forehead and rubbing back and forth. "You were so excited about the book, so excited about graduating. I was going to ruin your life either way. I figured it would be easier if I just left altogether rather than seeing the hate in your eyes every time I looked at you."

Abby tutted and cleared her throat. "I could never hate you, Erin," she said quietly. "Disappointed that you threw years of our lives down the drain? Sure. But we would have gotten through it. _Together_."

A silence settled over them again, the tension thick for a completely different reason.

"I'm sorry," Erin finally whispered, looking in Abby's green orbs. "I'm really sorry, Abby."

Abby nodded. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. 
> 
> I feel like this chapter was more of a "missing scene" in the movie. I wanted them to duke it out and they never did, but at the same time I didn't want them to duke it out... I have mixed emotions about their reunion scene... Lol


End file.
